Modern vehicles include interior components, such as instrument panels, for example, that are designed and manufactured to achieve a desired aesthetic appeal. Certain features of these components may be included to provide a luxurious look for the interior of the vehicle and/or increase a vehicle occupant's perception of quality of the vehicle. For example, decorative stitching may be provided on instrument panels, dashboards, seats, armrests, headrests, headliners, and/or interior door panels.